Seconde chance
by Melodie Stryder
Summary: Histoire de 2 jeunes filles qui se retrouvent à vivre au pays du feu évitant la mort, personnages OOC, lemon hétéro et lemon yaoi à prévoir. Couples: Lira/Kakashi, Kira/Itachi et Naru/sasu, les trois couples principaux de cette histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Présentation des personnages :

-Kisa Raiu, va sur ses 18 ans, 1m73, long cheveux chocolat qu'elle laisse toujours natté, yeux bleu-vert, elle est le Jiinchuurik du démon à 2 queues Nambi (Dragon de l'eau) et habitante du village de Kiri.

-Lira Himouretsu, 19 ans, 1m75, long cheveux noirs, yeux bleu clair, jounin, résidant elle aussi au village de Kiri.

Pour les besoins de l'histoire certains détails ont été changés :

Itachi habite à Konoha, a été soigné et innocenté par Tsunade grâce à Sasuke qui a plaidé en faveur de son frère en apprenant la vérité sur lui, Sasuke a tué Oroshimaru et a été innocenter lui aussi. Par contre ils sont tous les 2 interdits de missions hors du village pour le moment, sécurité oblige. Oh et Jiraya est vivant, c'est un personnage trop drôle pour que je ne le ressuscite pas !

Le démon ci-dessus est remixé et les 2 personnages présentés au début inventé. *Pensée*

Voilà maintenant si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à me demander par review. Enjoy !

Chapitre1 : La fuite

_Pdv Kisa_

*Merde, merde, merde ! Pourquoi le jour se pointe-il aussi vite hein ? Il ne peut pas attendre un peu ? Sérieux il ne voit pas que je suis en danger de mort imminente là !*

-Lira viens m'aider à pousser cette maudite barque, au lieu de me regarder faire.

-Si tu ne l'avais pas autant chargé aussi…

- Mais Lira on ne sait pas combien de temps on va rester en mer !

- Raison de plus ! Imagine, une tempête, la barque chavire et plus de provision.

-Mouais faudrait-il encore que ça arrive… (Tout bas)

-T'as dit quelque chose ? (Voix menaçante)

-Non, non rien.

- Je préfère.

J'adorais nos petites joutes verbales c'était devenu un jeu entre nous. Une fois la barque mise à l'eau en quatrième vitesse on sauta dedans et on commença à ramer, fuyant la mort.

En effet ce village de taré avait dans l'idée de me tuer, car je devenais de plus en plus forte malgré le fait que je sois interdite d'enseignement, il en avait déduit que j'avais été aidé (pas faux d'ailleurs) par Lira la seule qui avait pas peur de moi. Ils ont donc décidé de nous tuer la vielle de mon 18ème anniversaire, cool hein ?

Lira et moi on se connait depuis toujours, elle a perdu ses parents à l'âge de 12 ans, moi les miens m'ont tout simplement renié dès qu'ils ont su que j'avais un démon en moi c'est-à-dire à mes 11 ans. Depuis nôtre peine commune nous à rapprocher et elle a été la première à m'accepter tel que j'étais, elle m'a tout donné : amour, protection, connaissance, tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Elle allait étudier pendant que je me cachais des villageois et une fois qu'elle avait fini elle venait m'apprendre ce qu'elle venait de savoir, elle était un peu comme mon espionne, ça l'amusait que je dise ça, pour moi elle est tout : une amie, une sœur, un modèle.

Et maintenant elle et moi voyageons vers le village le plus proche en espérant qu'ils nous hébergent et mieux qu'ils nous acceptent.

3 jours plus tard

Enfin la terre ferme merci Kami-sama (NDA : dieu) ! On remonte la barque à terre et on s'aventure dans la forêt qui se trouve devant nous, après une bonne petite ½ h de marche on tombe sur un mec en train de s'entrainer, on s'approche et je l'apostrophe :

-Hey toi là !

(Bond de 15m de la part du mec qui se retourne vivement vers nous)

-Euh salut, on est perdue et on aimerait savoir où se trouve le village le plus proche…s'il te plait. (Kira)

-Oh euh salut, le village le plus proche c'est le mien, le village de Konoha, je vous y emmène si vous voulez.

-Ok on te suit, au fait moi c'est Kisa Raiu et elle s'est Lira Himourestu.

-Enchanté moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto nous emmena au village et puis directement chez l'hokage vu que je lui ai parlé de notre désir de rester. On arriva donc dans son bureau et on lui raconta notre histoire qui on était et pourquoi on en était là, elle accepta de nous laisser habiter le village cependant pendant une période d'1 an nous devrons être sous la surveillance de 2 jounins du village. Elle les fit appeler tout de suite et là ce fut le choc, 2 bombes sexuelles venaient d'entrer et il s'avérait que c'était nos « gardiens », je me dirigeais naturellement vers le brun et ma sœur se dirigea vers l'argenté. On fit les présentations, je me retrouvais avec Itachi Uchiwa et nee-san (NDA : grande sœur) avec Kakashi Hatake. Tsunade expliqua la situation aux garçons puis un gros blanc envahit la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement provenant du ventre de Naruto vienne perturber ce silence.

- Je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'ai super faim . (Naru)

-Ouais moi aussi, j'ai super envie de curry en plus ! (Lira)

-Naon des ramens. Trépigna Naruto

-Curry ! (Kira et Lira en parfaite synchro, Kisa avec une aura menaçante et Lira des flammes crépitant autours d'elle)

-O…Ok on va manger du curry. (Naru complètement terrorisé)

(Sourire satisfait de la part de Lira et Kisa)

Du coup toute notre petite troupe se dirige vers un resto qui propose oh miracle des ramens et du curry.

On s'installe tous à une table ronde, Lira et moi côte à côte, Kakashi à côté de Lira, Itachi à côté de moi et Naruto au milieu des garçons.

Le serveur arrive et on commande : curry bien évidement pour Lira et moi, katsu don (NDA : plat composé de riz et d'un œuf au-dessus) pour Itachi et ramens pour Naruto et Kakashi.

Une fois les plats arrivés tout le monde s'écria Itadakimasu (NDA : merci pour ce repas) et sauta sur son plat.

Après son 3ème bol Naruto, me demanda :

-Mais en fait vous allez dormir où ?

-(gros blanc) Bah euh, je ne sais pas, on nous a rien dit à ce sujet…

-Tu peux dormir chez moi Kisa, il y a suffisamment de place… et puis je dois être à tes côtés 24h/24… (Ita)

-*pourquoi dans sa bouche ça sonne terriblement érotique ?* Ha, merci Itachi. (Kisa) Mais et Lira du coup ?

- Elle peut venir chez moi. (Kaka)

- C'est hors de question ! (Tous les regards se braquent sur elle) Moi vivante tu ne dormiras pas chez Itachi sans moi ! Il risquera de te violer dans ton sommeil vu sa tête ! (Lira)

-(Itachi qui a une tête entre «comment tu sais ? » et « j'oserai jamais voyons ») Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout voyons !

-Menteur ! J'ai tout de suite vu que derrière ta proposition se cachai quelque chose de louche ! Haha je les repère à des kilomètres moi les mecs comme toi ! (Lira)

-Non mais ça va pas de m'accuser comme ça ? Tu te prends pour qui ?

-Pour Lira Himouretsu pourquoi ?

-Tu veux te battre ?

-Ouais quand tu veux (Lira et Ita ont un pied sur la table)

C'est le moment que je choisis pour littéralement éclater de rire et sortir l'air de rien :

-De tout façon Lira je me laisserai violer que par toi

(Gros blanc)

Je rigole encore plus en voyant leur tête de poisson rouge choqué, et Lira se rassoit pour finalement me prendre dans ses bras et jeter un regard supérieur à Itachi l'air de dire « ose dire quelque chose pour voir ». Il soupire et finalement accepte à contrecœur de nous héberger Lira et moi. Lira lui relance un regard supérieur et un sourire fier en guise de remercîment, je me contente de lui dire « merci » avec un grand sourire.

Après avoir bien mangé comme des ogres, on alla visiter un peu le village qui allai nous héberger et peut être devenir notre chez nous. On termina par le terrain d'entrainement, me faisant quasiment tirer par Naruto qui insista pour nous « voir à l'œuvre ». On arrive sur place et on voit un homme qui semble plutôt âgé si on tient compte du fait qu'il n'a que des cheveux blanc sur la caboche. Naruto court vers lui, ils semblent être plutôt proche vus comment l'homme ébouriffe gentiment ses cheveux, c'est mignon. Ils s'avancent vers nous et lorsque l'homme nous aperçoit c'est limite si je peux voir de là ou je suis de la bave s'écouler du coin de sa bouche !

-Dit moi Naruto qui sont ces deux magnifiques créatures ? ( ?)

-L'Hermite je te présente Lira et Kisa qui viennent du village de Kiri, elles font rester quelques temps à Konoha...

-Enchantée mesdemoiselles, moi c'est Jiraya.

-De même (Lira et Kisa)

-Qu'est-ce que vous veniez faire ici ? (Jira)

-Oh ont voulait voir un peu comment se débrouillai les filles (Naru)

-Très bonne idée ! Laissez-moi être votre partenaire mademoiselle Lira. (Jira)

-Ok. (Lira)

Elle le suivit et alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle, il lui mit la main aux fesses.

-Oh oh il n'aurait pas dû faire ça… (Kisa)

En effet quelques secondes après que l'information soit parvenu au cerveau de Lira, elle chopa la main qui se trouvait encore sur ses fesses et la tira ce qui fit passer Jiraya au-dessus d'elle, il se retrouva sonné au sol ne comprenant apparemment pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

-(Sourire supérieur de la part de Lira) C'est tout ?

-(Se relève l'air de rien) Hahaha et bien…je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Je vais pouvoir la jouer sérieux avec toi.

-J'attends que ça (Lira)

-Je t'attends (se met en position)

S'en suit une bataille à coup de flammes de la part de Lira dont c'est la spécialité, Jiraya fini au sol avec les vêtements en train de bruler

-Lira ça suffit (met ma main sur son épaule) tu as gagné (éteint les flammes avec une technique d'eau)

-Oooooh mais je ne faisais que m'échauffer ce n'est pas juste ! Bouda-t-elle

J'eu un petit sourire à cette remarque et envoyai un regard à demi désolé en direction de Jiraya qui se faisait relever par Naruto.

-Impressionnant ! (Kaka)

-(sourire supérieur) Merci (Lira)

-On peut faire un petit combat amical pour compenser si tu veux nee-san (Kisa)

-Oh oui ! Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on en a pas fait un ! (Lira)

-Bien prête ? (Kisa faisant jaillir de l'eau de ses paumes)

-Prête (Lira faisant elle jaillir des flammes)

Etant évidemment des éléments contraires, nos techniques s'annulaient et créer une sorte de fine bruine autour de nous. Au final ont dû se contenter de combat au corps à corps. Je finis par la plaquer au sol, à califourchon sur elle, tenant fermement ses bras, je lui fis un sourire satisfait et lui fis tout près de l'oreille :

-J'ai gagné (Kisa)

Elle fit cette moue boudeuse que j'adore et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser chastement. Ca la fis sourire, c'était une marque d'affection entre nous, on était toutes les deux hétéros à 200% mais cela nous faisait beaucoup rire de voir la réaction des autres à chaque fois.

Je l'aidais à se relever et la gardai contre moi et vis les 4 garçons qui avaient les yeux écarquillés.

-Vous…vous…balbutia Naru

-Nous ne sommes pas ensemble si c'est ta question. C'est juste un geste affectueux, elle est comme une sœur pour moi (Kisa)

-Ha ok (Naru qui rougit on ne sait pourquoi)

-(Lueur sadique au fond du regard, chope Naru par le cou et lui demande à l'oreille) Tu penses à quoi pour rougir comme ça ?

-R...Rien …bégaya-t-il

-Va y dit (Kisa)

-(Chuchote à son oreille en rougissant de plus belle)

-(Kisa regard Itachi et se met à rougir elle aussi)

-Kisa (voix menaçante) viens me dire tout de suite ce qu'il vient de te dire (Lira jalouse)

-(Lira fais un regard d'excuse à Naru et va dire dans l'oreille à Kisa)

-Fufufufu petit pervers (Lira)

-Même pas vrai (Naru toujours aussi rouge)

-Mais oui mais oui (Lira)

Après cette pause ou j'ai appris que Naruto avait imaginé Sasuke, (qui est le frère d'Itachi) et Itachi faire la même chose que Lira et moi, on à continuer notre petite balade jusqu'à arriver à la grande maison des Uchiwa.

- Hé bah, tu ne t'emmerde pas toi ! (Lira regardant la taille de la maison)

-Cette maison appartenait à nos parents, comme ils sont morts…elle est à nous maintenant. (Ita)

-Oh…désolée…(Lira)

-C'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. (Ita)

Itachi entra, suivi de toute la troupe qui de déchaussa dans l'entrée.

-Nii-san (NDA : grand frère), c'est toi ?(Sasu)

-Oui, descend, on a des invités (Ita)

Dans la minute qui suivait, Sasuke, descendait nous rejoindre au salon.

-Yo (Kaka)

-Sensei (NDA : maître/professeur)? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Naruto t'es là aussi ? Et qui sont ces filles ? (Sasu qui n'a jamais autant parlé de sa vie)

-Sasuke, détend toi, je vais tout t'expliquer. (Ita)

Et c'était repartit pour une explication dans les grandes lignes, après, la causette terminé, Sasuke releva une seule chose.

-Mais nii-san, on a que 2 chambres de libres…

-C'est pas grave, de toute manière Lira et moi on dort tout le temps ensemble, donc ça ne va pas beaucoup nous changées (Kisa)

-Donc je prendrais l'autre. (Kaka)

-Bien, voilà qui est arrangé. (Ita)

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais j'ai la bougeotte, qui vient se balader avec moi ? (Lira)

-Je viens ! (Kisa)

-Moi aussi, comme ça vous aller rencontrer les autres. (Naru)

-On vous suit avec Kakashi, tu veux venir avec nous Sasuke ? (Ita)

-Hn ok. (Sasu)

-C'est parti ! (Naru qui part devant en attrapant Kisa pars le bras)

S'en suivit une bagarre tout le long du chemin entre Naruto et moi, dans la rigolade.

Derrière, 3 personnes voyait ça d'un mauvais œil…

_Pdv Lira_

*Nan mais je rêve ! Allô quoi ! C'est ma Kisa ! D'où il se permet de chahuter avec elle comme si il la connaissait depuis toujours ! Grrr, je le…*

-J'aime pas ça… (Sasu qui sort Lira de ses pensées)

-Quoi ? (Lira à moitié choquée de voir Sasuke aligné autant de mots)

- La façon dont il lui tourne autour, je n'aime pas ça (Sasu, fusillant du regard Naruto et Kisa)

-Moi non plus (Ita, en mode aura noire)

Je regardais les 2 frères, regardais les 2 insouciants et rigolais.

Ils se tournèrent direct vers moi, me regardant comme si j'étais folle.

-C'est juste que c'est tellement stupide (Lira riant toujours)

-Paaardon ? (Les 2 frères en synchro)

- Kisa n'est pas intéressée le moins du monde par Naruto, pour elle c'est plus comme un petit frère qui lui ressemble, et Naruto, ça crève les yeux qu'il est aussi gay qu'Itachi est hétéro, donc il ne verra jamais Kisa comme ça… C'est juste moi, qui est peur comme une idiote de la perdre.

-Mais non tu es loin d'être une idiote, c'est normal de s'inquiéter pour ses amis, surtout dans ton cas (Kaka qui avait suivi toute la conversation passe un bras autour de ses épaules)

-Merci, Kakashi (Lira qui prend la main de Kaka qui est sur son épaule et la presse) par ailleurs…pas touche (tire sur sa main et le fait passé par-dessus son épaule)

Mhhhm c'est tellement appréciable de voir ça tête toute choquée.

-Alors nee-san tu martyrise Kakashi ? Le pauvre il va en baver avec toi (Kisa tout sourire, s'appuyant sur elle)

-J'espère bien qu'il va en baver, sinon ça serai pas drôle (Lira prenant la main de Kisa)

-Hahaha c'est toi tout craché nee-san. Oh et tu ne te débarrasseras jamais de moi (Kisa disant la dernière phrase à son oreille)

-J'espère bien (Lira tout sourire)

On se comprenait parfaitement toute les 2 c'est ce qui faisait de nous un duo de choc.

-Hé les filles par ici (Naru en faisant de grands gestes pour qu'on le rejoigne)

Et c'était parti pour les présentations avec un groupe composé de Kiba, Shino et Hinata.

On s'est fait plutôt bien accueillir malgré le « problème » de Kisa, d'ailleurs elle était en train de jouer dans l'herbe avec Akamaru, le gros chien de Kiba. Tient Naruto les as rejoint, ils font la paire tient !

Elle courut vers moi un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et des brins d'herbe coincé dans ses cheveux. Ça me faisait tellement plaisir de la voir comme ça, elle qui avait vécu tant de chose difficile…

-Liraaaa (Kisa qui lui fait un gros câlin)

Ça aussi ça m'avait manqué

-C'est toi le chat (Kisa en riant et courant)

-Kisaaa ! (Lira la coursant)

-Haaaa au secours (Kisa fuyant et riant)

On a fini par roulé dans l'herbe riant toujours, bon dieu que c'était bon. J'étais au-dessus d'elle cette fois ci.

-Alors qui c'est qui a gagné ? (Lira)

-Ok, ok je m'incline, tu as gagné. (Kisa)

Je l'aidais à se relever et on reparti main dans la main vers le groupe qui discutait.

On s'adossa au muret et je vis Itachi approcher sa main vers le brin d'herbe rester dans la chevelure de Kisa, à la seconde ou il la toucha, il se retrouva avec une main autour de la gorge et Kisa en posture de combat. Quelle relâcha dès qu'elle se rendit compte qui elle venait d'agresser.

-Oh je suis désolé Itachi, vieux réflexes, il faut juste éviter de me prendre par surprise, ça vaut aussi pour Lira. Va y tu peux me l'enlever je suis prête. (Kisa)

Itachi réitéra son geste doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer un animal sauvage, il retira le brin d'herbe et le laissa s'envoler. Il passa trèès doucement sa main sur la joue de Kisa et remit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

-C'est pas grave, je comprends.

Elle lui fit un sourire et se refugia dans mes bras en me disant :

-Nee-san, on n'a pas pu fêter mon anniversaire, comme on était sur le bateau.

-Ha oui c'est vrai tient.

-On peux toujours le fêter chez moi, ceux qui veulent venir sont les bienvenus (Ita)

-Oh oui bonne idée! (Naru)

-Bien, je me charge des préparatifs, pendant ce temps je voudrais que tu gardes un œil sur elles Kakashi. (Ita)

-Pas de soucis, tu peux compter sur moi.

-Bien, Naruto tu viens avec moi (Ita)

-Oui chef !

-Attend je le briffe (Lira qui chuchote à l'oreille de Naru)

-Ok c'est noté (Naru qui as sorti une feuille et un stylo dont ne sait où)

-Bien, c'est partit (Ita qui disparait avec Naru)

-Bon nous on va y aller à la prochaine. (Kiba)

-Ok à plus –Hn (Les filles, Kaka et Sasu)

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? (Lira)

-Oh j'ai bien envie d'aller nager ! (Kisa)

-Bon idée ! Mais…on n'a pas de maillot de bain (Lira)

-Bah on a qu'à aller en acheter. Sasu tu ne saurais pas ou y a un magasin qui en vendrai ? (Kisa)

-(Haussant un sourcil à l'entente de ce surnom) Hum si, suivez-moi.

Il nous emmena dans un endroit plutôt sympa, j'optai pour un maillot rouge et Kisa un bleu clair.

Nos petites courses faites on partit chez lui pour se changer et Kisa insista pour qu'il se joigne à nous, au début il à refuser catégoriquement mais elle lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille et il accepta soudain…hum à creuser. Bref on arriva sur le lac, serviettes prêtées en main Kakashi sur nos talons. Kisa posa ses affaires en 4ième vitesse et courut jusqu'au ponton fit la roue et un saut périlleux avant de plongé…quelle fanfaronne.

-Amène toi Lira l'eau est gelée !

Oui je sers de chauffage à eau, magnifique hein ? Je plongeais et me rapprochais d'elle pour la tenir au chaud. Enfin techniquement elle n'avait jamais froid dans l'eau elle se servait juste de cette excuse pour qu'on soit à cotée.

-Aller Sasu viens ! Pense à ce que je t'ai dit ! (Kisa)

-(Tout bas) Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit d'ailleurs (Lira)

-Que Naruto allait littéralement baver en le voyant mouillé et en maillot.

-Hahaha pas faux.

Sasuke se décida et nous rejoints. Laissant Kakashi seul sur sa serviette à nous surveiller et à baver sur moi.

-Hum Sasu ? (Kisa)

-(Ne relevant même plus) Hn ?

-Bon écoute je vais me transformer, ça peut être impressionnant à voir la première fois, mais ne t'inquiète pas ok ? (Kisa)

-(La regardant l'air de dire « Est-ce que j'ai une tête à m'inquiéter ? »)

Elle s'éloigna de nous et lentement l'eau se mit à briller et à faire des bulles comme si elle était en ébullition, le corps de Kisa commença à se recouvrir d'écailles bleu lagon et se yeux se transformèrent en yeux ovales et fendu au milieu par l'iris noir qui contrastait avec la couleur bleu très pâles du reste de son œil. Elle enleva son maillot et ont pu voir que ses mains étaient palmées à présent, une fois l'avoir enlevé elle se dirigeât lentement vers moi et me le donna, puis elle retourna à sa place pour terminer sa transformation, qu'elle termina sous l'eau comme à son habitude. En effet elle devenait un vrai serpent d'eau, ressemblant étonnamment à un dragon… avec 2 queues et par conséquent elle pouvait respirer sous l'eau. Elle émergeât trèèèès doucement de l'eau pour ne pas nous effrayer, car même pour moi qui avait l'habitude de la voir faire ça, ça me faisait toujours quelque chose. Elle sortit jusqu'aux premiers bras qui longeaient son corps, c'est-à-dire environ 1m, en tout elle devait en faire 3 si elle se posait sur ses queues pour se surélever.

-Tu touches le fonds ? (Lira)

C'était une petite blague entre nous, à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça je lui posais cette question.

Elle rit, c'était assez étrange de voir un dragon rire, même si le dragon en question s'avère être votre meilleure amie.

-Oui, et je ne m'appuis même pas sur mes queues, le lac ne doit pas avoir plus de 2 m de profondeur.

On pourrait s'attendre à ce que sa voix soit très grave, mais au contraire sa voix était plus claire et plus chantante sous cette forme, c'était assez déconcertant.

Elle se tourna soudain vers le rivage et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle aperçue au loin mais ça la fit vite repartir sous l'eau, elle revint, 2 min et des bulles plus tard, totalement humaine cette fois ci.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? (Lira)

-Ils arrivent, file moi mon maillot (Kisa)

Elle me le prix des mains, l'enfila en 2 en 3 mouvement puis nageât vers le ponton l'air de rien.

-(Soupir. Regard vers Sasu) ça va ? (Lira)

-(Se reconnectant) Ouais.

-T'inquiète ça m'a fait le même effet la première fois. (Lira avec un petit sourire)

-(A un tic nerveux sur le coin de la bouche qui pourrait s'apparenter à un sourire)

Naon, Sasuke sourit ?! Enfin…si on peut appeler ça un sourire, m'enfin je pense qu'on devra se contenter de ça pour l'instant. Kisa, eu une petite conversation avec Kakashi, surement sur ce qui c'était passer et nous attendait au bord du ponton pour nous aider à remonter.

On s'installa tranquillement sur nos serviettes en attendant les 2 garçons. Ça rata pas, même pas 2 min après ils étaient là. Kisa se leva et resta fixer, je me retournais pour savoir pourquoi, quand je vis que Naruto et Itachi était en maillot de bain, je souris en voyant Kisa baver devant Itachi et réciproquement. Elle se reprit rapidement et alla embêter Naruto, et arriva ce qui devait arriver, Naruto poussa Kisa à l'eau… Elle ressurgit sur un jet d'eau, riant diaboliquement.

-Naruto, tu es donc si stupide ? Me pousser dans mon élément, tatata grave erreur. (Kisa en mode evil)

Elle chopa Naruto avec une sorte de liane d'eau et l'attira à elle.

-Alors ? Qui a gagné ? (Kisa triomphante)

-OK ok c'est toi (Naru)

-Fufufufu, évidemment. (Kisa)

Elle le posa à côté d'elle élargissant l'espace de son jet. Puis elle l'attrapa dans ses bras et coupa le jet, ce qui leur fit faire une grande bombe.

Ils ressurgirent riant tous les 2. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, ils se rendirent compte de 2 choses :

1 : Naruto n'avait pas de serviette

2 : Itachi n'en ayant pas non plus avait squatté celle de Kisa

Je vis Kisa murmuré quelque chose à Naruto qui le fit rougir, regarder Sasuke et rougir de nouveau.

C'est là que je vis un Naruto rouge tomate demander à Sasuke s'il pouvait partager sa serviette. Sasuke ouvrit de yeux ronds, regarda Kisa qui lui fit un clin d'œil et regarda Naruto tout gêné d'avoir demandé ça, puis accepta, laissant Naruto s'assoir en premier, puis prenant place entre ses jambes, s'appuyant sur son ventre. L'un était rose, l'autre rouge. Ils étaient à croquer. Je vis Kisa regarder Itachi, puis le petit couple, puis moi. Elle réfléchit quelque instant avant de se diriger vers moi.

-Tu me fais une place ? (Kisa tout sourire)

-Bien sûr (plus bas) mais tu ne vas pas avec Itachi ? (Lira étonnée)

-(Riant doucement) Non je le fais mariner c'est plus drôle. (Kisa evil le retour)

-Ta bien raison va. (Lira riant doucement elle aussi)

- Hé puis je n'avais pas envie de te laisser toute seule. (Kisa)

-(Sourire tendre et petit bisou de Lira)

-(Kisa toute contente)

On passe le reste de l'après-midi à parler chahuter, je me suis rapprocher de Kakashi qui se trouve ne pas être qu'un pervers et Kisa c'est rapprocher de Sasuke qu'elle s'amuse à taquiner. Très vite ce fut l'heure de rentré et on se mit en route bavardant gaiment de tout et de rien. On alla prendre une douche et se changer chez Kakashi pour garder la surprise jusqu'au bout.

Des robes sublimes nous attendaient, gentiment posé sur le lit, une robe noir bustier avec un ruban bleu ciel en dessous de la poitrine, légèrement bouffante arrivant à mi-cuisse à Kisa, pour moi, une robe rouge s'attachant dans le dos avec un petit décolleté, longue m'arrivant aux chevilles mais fendue sur la droite jusqu'à la cuisse. Je ne savais pas qui avait choisi ces robes mais elles étaient superbes. Kisa laissa libre ses cheveux et j'attachais les miens en un chignon. On sortit de la chambre Kakashi se levant à notre venue, il avait enfilé une belle chemise rouge entrouverte et un pantalon noir serré qui montrait à quel point il était bien foutu, mais il avait gardé son éternel masque optant pour un noir ce coup-ci…Dommage.

-Waouh ! Vous êtes sublimes les filles. Lira cette robe te va à ravir (Kaka bouffant Lira du regard)

-Merci. On y va ? (Lira gênée)

-Oui bien sûr. (Kaka tout sourire)

On se retrouva devant la demeure Uchiwa, qui était maintenant décorée de lanternes et autres guirlandes, et on pouvait entendre de la musique provenant de l'intérieur.

-Après toi Kisa, c'est ton anniversaire après tout. (Kakashi)

_Pdv Kisa_

Je pris une grande inspiration et mis la main sur la porte me préparant à entrer dans la cage aux fauves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Renouveau ?

Dès que je franchis le seuil, le silence ce fit…Littéralement, la musique s'arrêta et les discutions aussi. Je commençais à m'inquiéter de ce soudain silence quand Naruto surgit de nulle part en criant :

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE KISA !

Et il fut repris en cœur par tous les invités qui semblaient bien nombreux comparé à ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-Waouh Kisa, cette robe est super jolie ! Itachi à drôlement bien choisit (Naruto me faisant tourner sur moi-même)

Sauf qu'il me lâchât et je me retrouvais dans les bras de quelqu'un, je me retournais pour m'excuser quand je me rendis compte que ladite personne n'était autre qu'Itachi lui-même.

-Bon anniversaire Kisa (Ita qui saisit la main de Kisa et lui fait un baise main)

Je devins rouge tomate après coup, personne ne m'avait jamais fait ça auparavant ! Encore moins un garçon aussi beau.

-Mer…merci (Kisa qui balbutie)

*Idiote idiote idiote, remet toi bon sang !*

Heureusement que Naruto me sauva la mise en me tirant par le bras pour m'emmener faire les présentations.

C'est là que je retrouvais Lira qui papotait avec Kiba.

-Salut tout le monde ! (Naru criant joyeusement)

-Naruto pas la peine de crier on n'est pas sourd ( ?)

-Oh ça va Neji pas la peine d'être aussi rabat-joie (Naru qui boude)

-Arrête de faire l'enfant et présente nous à tes amis. (Kisa)

Après avoir grommeler dans sa barbe imaginaire, il fit le tour de la salle, me citant des prénoms et des couples, ça donnait à peut- près quelque chose comme ceci :

"Kiba X Hinata, Shino/ Neji X Tenten, Lee/ Shikamaru (X Temari qui n'était pas là), Choji, Ino X Sakura"

Tout ça en un temps records vu qu'il passait d'un groupe à l'autre à une vitesse hallucinante, tout presser qu'il était de me présenter ses amis, une fois qu'on eut fait le tour Lira et moi étions lessiver. Elle attrapa un verre pour elle et moi et voyant Naruto tenter de revenir à la charge pour on ne sait quoi, l'envoya bouler d'un regard noir, qui bien évidement s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Nous pouvions donc reprendre notre souffle tranquillement, me payant même le luxe de boire un verre de Monaco, c'est alors qu'il passère une chanson qu'on adorait Lira et moi, c'était un peu la nôtre (2NE1- i'm the best)… on se regarda complice et je lui pris la main l'emmenant avec moi sur la piste. Du coup il eut un petit cercle qui se forma autours de nous, nous laissant la place, faisant presque de nous des stars. La chanson commença ces premières paroles et c'était partit, Lira et moi on dansait en synchro total les yeux dans les yeux, en harmonie parfaite, c'était un des rares moments de symbiose totale entre elle et moi et c'était vraiment quelque chose de magique. D'ailleurs les autres devaient aussi apprécier le spectacle vu que tout la pièce était silencieuse, on entendait seulement : la musique, Lira et moi qui dansions et chantions de temps en temps par-dessus. A la fin de la chanson, tout le monde applaudit et Lira et moi, tout gênée de cette attention soudaine, courbions l'échine en nous frottant la tête. Dès la fin de la danse Naru me sauta dessus en me faisant des tas de compliment que je ne méritais pas et au loin je vis Kakashi parler à Lira et apparemment ça avait l'air de plutôt bien rouler entre eux. Et là je vis ce que je redoutais le plus…un gros gâteau arriva et tout le monde se mis à chanter, me donnant subitement envie d'aller me cacher comme une souris dans son trou. C'était Itachi qui tenait le gâteau et je dû faire appel à tout mon self contrôle pour m'empêcher de baver car les reflets des bougies sur son visage ne le rendait que plus beau et plus mystérieux. Je soufflais mes bougies, souhaitant que Lira et moi pourrions rester dans ce village pour toujours. Alors que je croyais que le pire était passé Naruto se mit à scander :

-Un discours, un discours…

Repris rapidement par toute la salle. *Merde mais pourquoi moi ? J'aurai dû me taire tient .*

N'ayant pas trop le choix j'acceptais le micro que Sasu me tendit avec un sourire mi moqueur mi sadique, qui me fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas innocent à cette histoire.

-Bonsoir euuuh merci à tous d'être venu ici ce soir, vous n'étiez pas obliger mais vous êtes venu quand même et je suis super contente que vous l'ayez fait comme ça j'ai pu entrevoir un avenir ici. Merci aussi à Itachi et Sasu de nous avoir « prêter » leur maison pour faire la fête, merci à ceux qui me connaisse un peu mieux de m'avoir accepter auprès de vous et enfin merci à Lira qui a toujours été là pour moi, et qui compte plus que tout pour moi, merci à toi de nous avoir sauvée de cet enfer.

J'ai terminé les larmes aux yeux et Lira aussi, elle se précipita sur moi et on se fit un gros câlin. Après toutes ces émotions je repris un verre me requinquant un peu, puis alors que je finissais mon verre, un slow débuta. Je vis avec plaisir les couples se former et même Lira accepter de danser avec Kakashi après que je lui ai crié « fonce ! » silencieusement, Sasuke invita même Naruto ce qui me fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Quelqu'un pressa mes épaules, me faisant me tendre, puis un souffle chaud et rauque me chatouilla la nuque m'envoyant une décharge, puis une voix vit me murmurer à l'oreille :

-Tu danses avec moi ?

Ayant reconnu Itachi je me détendais et me retournais, attrapant sa main et l'attirant sur la piste et contre moi (à sa grande surprise) pour seule réponse. Il ne dit rien et moi non plus mais nos yeux parlaient à nos place, à la fin de la chanson, je l'embrassais sur la joue puis lui soufflais à l'oreille :

-Merci.

La soirée arriva à son terme et tout le monde finit par rentrer chez lui, un gros coup de fatigue me prit subitement et regardant Lira, je vis qu'elle était dans le même état, aussi on partit se couchée morte de fatigue. Bilan de la soirée : j'ai rencontré plein de gens qui ont l'air super, et tout le monde c'est un peu rapprocher. *Pfffiu une bonne soirée riche en émotion, dodo maintenant*.

Le lendemain je fus réveiller par les rayons du soleil et tout en grognant, je me tournais ne voulant pas me lever tout de suite. Je partais pour essayer de me rendormir quand une tornade déboula dans la chambre en criant :

-Debouuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !

Cette personne n'était autre que Naruto, bien évidemment. Il grimpa sur le lit comme si il était chez lui et arracha la couette et vu qu'ont étaient en tee-shirt et culotte, on se recroquevilla sur nous de froid. Malheureusement pour lui cela réveilla Lira qui envoya une boule de feu sur lui le projetant sur une rambarde, comme il brulait et criait comme un cochon qu'on égorge, je lui balançais de l'eau et me levais en rechignant, prenant le premier pantalon qui me tombait sous la main pour m'habiller à peu près convenablement pour manger. En descendant l'escalier je me retrouvais face à Itachi qui faisait la vaisselle de la veille. Je m'installais à côté de lui et lui dit bonjour. Regardant ma tête de pas réveillée il me demanda :

-Naruto ?

Je hochais la tête en guise de réponse et attrapais la première assiette qui me tombait sous la main et commençait à la laver. Tout commençait à être enfin calme mais c'était avant l'apparition de Naruto…

-Ouais aujourd'hui je pars en mission ! *plus bas* et avec Sasuke en plus.

Ayant entendu je me réveillais un peu et lui dit :

-Oh mais c'est super ça vous aller pouvoir vous rapprocher Fufufufu.

Bizarrement il est devenu tout rouge huuum satisfaction. C'est le moment que choisi Sasuke pour descendre, il nous dit bonjour et se posta à côté de Naruto et avec une fausse assurance lui fit :

-On y va?

Celui-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête et de suivre Sasuke en silence.

-Waouh c'est fou le pouvoir que ton frère peut avoir sur Naruto.

-(s'essuyant les mains) oui c'est vrai... C'est assez déconcertant.

Lira descendit à ce moment-là, pas réveillé et de mauvaise humeur. J'avais prévu le coup et lui apportais une bonne tasse de chocolat viennois chaud bien sucré. Elle regarda la tasse me regarda et hocha la tête en ma direction *traduction: merci* et commença à boire son chocolat tranquillement. Je m'installai à côté d'elle avec mon capuccino et Itachi nous rejoignit avec son café. Kakashi arriva de dehors surement de retour d'un entretien avec l'hokage.

-Yo tout le monde. Tient Naruto et Sasuke sont déjà partit. Dommage...je l'aurai bien taquiné un peu avant qu'ils partent. Mais du coup on se retrouve tous les 4 c'est super ça.

-*Oh j'aime pas ça...ça sent le coup foireux...*bon moi je vais prendre ma douche.

-Je te suis. (Lira)

Une fois ça fait on partit s'habiller avec Lira et on se disait toute les 2 que ça allait être notre fête. On descendit et on vit nos gardes très proches complotant apparemment un sale coup.

-Bon on y va? (K)

-Euuh où ça? (Kira)

-Se balader découvrir un peu ce qu'il y a autour de Konoha (Ita)

-Ok...mais? (Lira)

-Mais on va vous séparer pour cette excursion, ainsi on sera plus concentrer sur votre protection.

*je savais qu'il y aurai un plan foireux* en un regard avec Lira on a vu qu'on avait pensé à la même chose... Malheureusement on ne pouvait pas refuser et ça ils le savaient très bien.

-Bon bah on y va ou pas? (Kira)

Et disant cela j'avançais vers la porte et regardais Itachi avec un air de dire "bah qu'est-ce que tu attends?" j'envoyais un bisou à Lira et franchit la porte avec Itachi. Je marchais vite devant lui pour montrer mon mécontentement jusqu'au porte du village arriver là-bas, m'étant un peu calmer, je me tournais vers lui et lui demandait :

-Où est ce qu'on va?

Il me répondit par un sourire qui me fit fondre, pris doucement ma main et m'emmena dans une course folle à travers les arbres, faisant même la course à un moment. On arriva tout essoufflé devant une magnifique clairière.

-Waouh.

-Je savais que ça allait te plaire.

Je lui fis un énorme sourire en guise de réponse ce qui le fit quelque peu beuger, alors pour le taquiner je lui lançais de l'eau dessus. D'abord surpris, faussement choquer puis clairement amuser. Il commença une bataille d'eau avec moi et fini par enlever son tee-shirt. Me faisant beuger comme jamais. Ouvrant même la bouche tout en le bouffant du regard. Je ne fis donc pas attention et il me jeta par terre à moitié dans l'eau, par pur réflexe défensif je retournai notre position et me retrouvais donc à moitié coucher sur lui. Il leva doucement le bras et vint me remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

-J'ai perdu. (I avec un sourire très content d'avoir perdu).

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris à ce moment-là mais je me pensais et posait mes lèvres contre les siennes. D'abord surpris il répondit bien vite à mon baiser maladroit. Une fois séparer et légèrement haletante il prit mon visage en coupe et me fit :

-Sors avec moi… soit mienne.

J'étais choquée! De 1: je ne pensais pas qu'il était à ce point déterminer à m'avoir, de 2: qu'est-ce que Lira va en penser? Et 3: c'est pas interdit étant donné qu'il est sensé me surveiller? Voyant ma tête, il enchaina :

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas obliger de me répondre tout de suite *ouf ça m'enlève un poids (Lira)*mais je veux que tu sache que je suis sincère et que j'ai beaucoup réfléchis aux conséquences avant de t'en parler.

-D'accord, je te donnerai ma réponse demain.

-Si vite! Mais tu peux prendre ton temps tu sais"

-Je sais mais j'ai juste besoin de mettre quelque point au clair avant de te répondre

-Oui bien sûr je comprends.

Il nous sécha et remis son tee-shirt à mon grand regret et sorti un panier repas bien garnis. Maintenant que je le voyais je me rendis compte que j'avais faim. On manga en discutant un peu de tout et de rien me faisant un bien fou, on parla un peu de mon passé et bizarrement c'était moins pénible que ce que je pensais. Il me demanda doucement si j'accepterais de lui montrer mon autre forme. Kakashi avait dû forcement lui en parler vu que c'était lui qui était charger de ma protection. Ça me gênait un peu mais bon après tout il devait savoir à quoi s'attendre. Je hochai la tête pour lui répondre et partit m'enfoncer dans l'eau, une fois assez camoufler je me déshabillais, j'étais obligée vu que sinon mes vêtements serai en lambeaux. Je commençais la première partie de ma transformation puis partit sous l'eau comme d'habitude pour finir. Je ressortis quelques secondes plus tard totalement transformé. Je me rapprochais de lui prenant mes vêtements doucement dans ma gueule et les ramenant sur la rive.

-Alors pas trop effrayer?

-Nan c'est surprenant, mais je n'ai pas peur du tout.

Sûr ce il s'avança vers moi et caressa ma peaux d'écailles. Je l'entourais comme l'aurai fait un serpent tout en lui laissant de l'espace et approchait ma tête tout près de lui montrant mes crocs l'air menaçante.

-Et maintenant?

Il se contenta de me caresser la truffe comme si j'étais un quelconque animal inoffensif.

Tu veux plonger avec moi?

-Avec plaisir.

-Grimpe et accroche-toi.

Je créais alors un bulle d'air autour de sa tête et m'engouffrai dans l'eau. On fit un rapide petit tout regarder les poissons de loin vu qu'il avait peur de moi. On remonta au bout de 5 min de jeu aquatique, et reprenait ma forme humaine pleine d'écailles.

-Alors ça ta plus?

-Oui beaucoup, merci de m'avoir fait partager ça, attend je t'apporte tes vêtements.

Une fois tout terminé je le rejoignis. On répartit après qu'il m'eut séché vers le village. On arriva à la maison et à peine 2 min plus tard les autres nous rejoignait. Je sautais presque que Lira et l'amenait dans notre chambre pour discuter. Je lui racontais ce qui c'était passer et étrangement elle ne semblait pas surprise. Quand je lui demandais pourquoi elle me dit qu'il c'était à peu près passer la même chose de son côté. Ça me fit rire ils avaient vraiment tout planifié. On réfléchit donc à notre réponse et on en conclut qu'une action était la meilleure des réponses. La soirée se passa très bien et ni l'un ni l'autre ne laissait transparaître quoi que ce soit. Le jour J je fus la première levée et en profitait pour me préparer tranquillement. Après m'être habillée je partis m'assoir devant le jardin profitant du beau temps. J'entendis quelqu'un s'assoir à mes côtes et devinait que c'était Itachi. J'ouvrir les yeux et me tournais effectivement vers lui.

-Bonjour. (Ita)

-Salut.

-Hum est ce que tu...

Je ne lui laissais pas finir sa phrase et lui posait un doigt sur la bouche. Je me rapprochais et l'embrassai doucement puis le serai dans mes bras. Il me sera plus fort et lorsqu'il se retira je vis qu'il avait un sourire intensément doux. Je me fis la réflexion qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il sourit devant d'autres personnes sinon je devrai les tuer pour avoir vu ça. Lira se leva et voyant Kakashi passer le chopa, le plaqua contre le mur, l'embrassa et continua sa route comme si de rien n'était. Le pauvre n'a pas compris ce qu'il lui arrivait.


	3. Chapter 3

Pendant ce temps du côté de Naruto, Chapitre 3 : Tu m'aime ?

_Pdv Sasu_

*Ça y est je suis enfin seul avec Naruto si seulement il savait à quel point j'ai envie de lui...*

-Hé voilà du bois pour le feu de ce soir, on va pêcher? (N)

-Je te suis.

On arriva près d'un petit étang et je le chauffais jusqu'à ce que les poissons sortent eux-mêmes de l'eau. Naruto n'avait qu'à les attraper, les achever et les mettre dans le panier. Un fois celui-ci suffisamment rempli, on répartit au camp quand Naruto s'accrocha à mon bras me demandant si après manger on pourrait aller se relaxer dans l'étang que j'avais chauffé. Je hochais simplement la tête en guise de réponse, rosissant légèrement. Le repas se passa à merveille, Naruto faisait la conversation et moi je buvais ses paroles. Puis d'un coup je décrochais de la conversation et regarderai fixement ses lèvres, aussi je ne compris pas tout de suite lorsqu'il commença à enlever ses vêtements.

-(rouge) Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Bah je me prépare pour aller me baigner...tu es toujours d'accord (inquiet) ?

Voyant son corps parfaitement dessiné je me retins de baver et de lui sauter dessus et hochai la tête en me déshabillant mécaniquement. On arriva au lac, Naruto trempa son pied dans l'eau, émettant un cri peu viril :

-Haaaaaaa c'est froid !

-Laisse je m'en charge.

Je lançais un petit katon histoire de réchauffer l'eau, puis entrait dedans l'eau m'arrivant jusqu'à la taille.

-Tu viens ? (Sasu)

C'est là que je vis que Naruto me mangeait du regard, redessinant mes muscles de ses yeux, lorsqu'il remonta vers mon visage je pus constater que ses yeux avaient pris cette teinte orange, sauvage qui m'envoyait des décharges d'envie dans tout le corps. Il s'avança alors vers moi tel un prédateur et je ne pus que déglutir lamentablement en bégayant son prénom, ne le perturbant même pas, il vint se coller à moi, posant son front contre le mien, fermant un moment les yeux pour mieux me fixer avec plus d'intensité et prononcer mon prénom dans un souffle :

-Sasuke…

-Na…

Ne me laissant même pas le temps de répondre, il se jeta sur mes lèvres comme un junkie en manque de sa dose. Ma surprise passé je répondis au baiser avec la même ardeur, nous laissant à bout de souffle tous les deux, puis reposa son front contre le mien, me laissant me noyer dans ses yeux de renard.

-Sasuke…ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ça… Sasuke je t'aime.

-*Beug* Quoi ?

-Je t'aime Sasuke, je m'en suis rendu compte lorsque *sa voix se brisant* tu es partit.

Lorsque j'entendis et vis la tristesse que ce départ lui avait causé j'eu tellement mal, je le pris dans mes bras le serrant fort :

-Je suis là maintenant Naruto, je ne partirais plus.

-Vrai ? *souriant au travers de ses larmes*.

-Oui je te le promets *essuie ses larmes*.

Je ramenais de nouveau son visage près du mien et l'embrassais de nouveau plus tendrement cette fois, une fois séparer je le regardais droit dans les yeux et lui dit ce que j'avais toujours voulu lui dire :

-Moi aussi je t'aime Naruto.

-Hein ?

-*rougissant* Ta très bien entendu baka (NDA : abruti/idiot).

Je le regardais de nouveau appréhendant sa réaction, je le vis avec le plus beau sourire que je ne lui avais jamais vu aborder, il se mit à rire doucement, et alors que j'allais m'offusquer, il se jeta sur moi, nous faisant tomber à l'eau pour de bon, on refit surface, Naruto riant toujours, je l'éclaboussais :

-Baka t'as failli nous noyer.

Il nagea jusqu'à moi et me serra dans ses bras :

-Je suis tellement heureux Sasuke.

Il attrapa ma main et la fit remonter à la surface l'enlaçant à la sienne, l'atmosphère changea brusquement et je compris pourquoi lorsque je vis ses yeux se teinter d'orange, il attrapa ma taille me collant brusquement à lui et souffla mon prénom tout contre mes lèvres :

-Sasuke, j'ai envie de toi.

Il ne fallait pas me le dire deux fois, en deux en trois mouvements on était retourné au camp.

_Lemon _

De retour au camp je contemplais le feu me demandant si c'était vraiment en train d'arriver quand je senti le corps chaud de Naruto se plaquer contre le mien:

-Sasuke...

Il souffla mon prénom dans mon cou me provoquant un frisson de plaisir, il lécha puis mordit mon cou me laissant un beau suçon. Je me retournais et me fit assaillir par une bouche exigeante me faisant gémir malgré moi. Sans que je comprenne comment, je me retrouvais plaquer au sol, je n'eut pas vraiment le temps de m'en remettre vu que Naruto continua en dévorant mon corps tel un affamé me laissant nombre de marque et me faisant gémir. Il commença à me préparer tout en me suçant me faisant oublier la douleur, une fois que je me sentis prêt, je stoppais Naruto et le fis s'allonger, jouant avec son corps comme il avait pu le faire avec le mien. Je fus ravis de constater qu'il était extrêmement sensible des tétons et je pus un peu me venger mais lorsque j'entendis sa voix prononcer mon prénom, j'arrêtais tout et décidai de m'empaler sur lui. Déluge de sensation: douleur puis plaisir et enfin satisfaction. Je commençais donc à bouger fixant Naruto dans les yeux pendant que je le prenais toujours un peu plus en moi. Quand il s'agrippa à moi tout en prononçant mon prénom d'une voix beaucoup plus rauque je su tout de suite que ça allait prendre une dimension beaucoup plus sauvage kyubi influençant son comportement. Il inversa nos positions en profitant pour s'enfoncer plus profondément frôlant un point en moi.

Je lâchais un long gémissement, suppliant Naruto de recommencer. Il me pénétra toujours plus vite et toujours plus fort touchant ma prostate à chaque fois, me transformant en une masse gémissante. Le son de sa voix prononçant mon prénom suffit à déclencher mon orgasme. Naruto siffla de plaisir sous la soudaine compression et jouit à son tour dans un râle. Il se retira et s'écroula à côté de moi, se blottissant contre moi. On passa le reste de la nuit comme ça profitant juste de la présence de l'autre.

_Fin Lemon _

Le reste du temps de la mission se passa à merveille soudant notre couple naissant. Malgré tout Naruto était bien content de rentrer les filles lui manquant. Il faut avouer que même si elles ne sont arrivées qu'il y a peu de temps, elles ont vraiment pris une place importante dans notre vie à tous les deux. De retour au village, la routine : aller voir "mamie" comme l'appelait Naruto. Une fois cette formalité passé et éloigner du regard un peu trop persan de l'hokage, on partit à la maison. Je laissais Naruto entrer le premier, annonçant ainsi notre venue par un tonitruant: salut! Qui s'arrêta d'un coup. Je m'avançais pour découvrir mon frère très proche de Kisa trop proche même et celle-ci toute rouge et légèrement essouffle ne savant plus où ce mettre... Oh...mon...dieu. Dites-moi que c'est que c'est pas ce que je crois.

-C'est pas ce que vous croyez! (Kisa)

-On est ensemble (Ita)

-*faceplam*Itachi!(Kisa)

-Bah quoi ils l'auraient bien su à un moment où à un autre *l'embrasse de nouveau* et puis je vois pas pourquoi t'es gênée...t'étais pas comme ça avant...(Ita

-*le frappe au ventre l'empêchant de continuer* Tait toi imbécile.

-*ris et l'attire contre elle en l'embrassant dans le cou*

C'était clair on était bien rentré dans la quatrième dimension! Depuis quand mon frère est comme ça?!

-Sasuke ferme la bouche des mouches vont y faire leurs nids. (Lira qui vient de descendre)

Ma mâchoire se referma donc un claquement sonore et je me mis une gifle mentale pour avoir réagis comme ça.

-D'ailleurs *crie* Kakashi ramène tes fesses.

-Quoi?

Et là je vis Kakashi se faire attraper pour se faire plaquer sur la table Lira le violant presque. Je me tournais vers Naruto et me rendis compte que j'étais pas le seul à autre complétement dépassé par les évènements. Elle relâcha le pauvre Kakashi qui était à bout de souffle et maintenant très débraillé. Naruto se repris apparemment plus vite que moi vu qu'il m'attrapa par la taille, tourna mon visage et me donna un long baiser. Regardant les 4 autres avec un petit air de défi. Bizarrement ça sembla détendre tout le monde et on déjeuna tous ensemble dans la bonne humeur générale. Mais le lendemain je fus convoquer pour une mission en solitaire de quelques jours ce qui plomba un peu le moral de tout le monde spécialement Naruto qui me dit que j'aurai une petite surprise à mon retour. Je parti sceptique m'attendant à tout de sa part.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Tension

_Pdv Naruto_

Ça y es Sasuke était partit, j'allais pouvoir mettre en place mon plan héhéhé. Il y a quelque jour avant qu'on parte en mission, j'avais repérer un prospectus qui parlait de piercing et j'avais bien envie de m'en faire un mais je ne savais pas encore où jusqu'à la nuit que j'ai passé avec Sasuke, j'ai décidé de me le faire au téton droit. N'ayant mis personne dans la confidence je devrais être discret pour ne pas tout gâcher. J'appelais au numéro sur le papier et réussit A obtenir un rdv dans la journée. Tout content je me rendis la bas prétextant vouloir m'entrainer. J'arrivais et me fis accueillir par une femme très sympa qui m'expliqua comment ça allait se passer les modalités etc... Je lui demandais de me mettre la barre standard lui expliquant sans trop entrer dans les détails mes facultés régénératrices, elle sembla sceptique et me fis signer un papier la protégeant contre tout problème. Une fois tout ça régler elle m'emmena dans une salle et en 2 minutes à peine c'était fini et elle me laissa examiner les boules bleu et orange qui ornait maintenant mon téton. Très content du résultat je lui promis que je lui ramènerai des clients et la payait. Je rentrais après un léger entrainement histoire d'avoir le look qui correspond à l'histoire. Je me reposais sur le toit de mon ancien appartement et aperçu Sakura qui rentrait enfin au village d'une mission d'un moi. Je couru jusqu'à elle la faisant voler et la serrant contre moi.

À voir sa tête déconfite elle n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait. On parla un peu et je l'accompagnais chez mamie. Je lui parlais de tout ce qu'elle avait raté notamment la venue de Lira et Kisa et la mise en couple de Sasuke et moi. Elle se réjouit pour nous deux me disant que j'avais mis le temps et qu'elle aimerait beaucoup rencontrer les 2 contraires comme je les appelais. Je lui dis de passera la maison demain lui disant qu'elle devait se reposer. L'idée sembla beaucoup l'emballer quand je fis référence à une certaine blonde qui se languissait de son absence, en effet Sakura et Ino était ensemble depuis peu ayant découvert qu'il y avait plus finalement entre elles qu'une simple amitié. Je l'embrassais tout sourire et retournai à la maison afin de prendre une bonne douche. Je me fis accueillir par toute la bande au complet... Logique quand on y pense: Itachi ne lâche pas Kisa et Kakashi et Lira et pareil filles ne se lâche pas non plus, ce qui fait un peu bizarre quand on n'est pas habituer.

-Tu as a l'air content Naruto tu as fait une rencontre intéressante?

-*toujours aussi perspicace*Oui Sakura est enfin rentré au village.

-C'est qui celle-là ? (Lira)

-C'est une très bonne amie à moi, on était dans la même équipe avant. D'ailleurs vous allez la rencontrer demain, je lui ai parlé de vous et...

-Naruto est ce que tu as réfléchis un peu? (Kisa le coupant)

-Hein?

-Apparemment pas... Sakura pourrai se poser des questions sur les relations qu'on à avec nos gardiens.

-Ho ça! Elle ne dira rien si je lui demande.

-Tu es sur de ça Naruto? (Kisa)

-Oui absolument.

-Tu en pense quoi Kakashi? T'était leur prof non? (Lira)

-Sakura est quelqu'un digne de confiance.

-Oh verra ça demain. Je sens ce genre de chose. Si je me lâche ça sera le signal ok? (Kisa)

-Ok. (Lira)

Vache je n'ai jamais vu une connexion aussi intense entre deux personnes. Elles ont une confiance absolue l'une en l'autre.

-Ça se passera bien tu verras. (Ita)

-J'ai pas peur pour moi, j'ai peur pour vous. (Kisa)

Je vis Lira se rapprocher de Kisa et s'assoir à côté d'elle lui tenant la main.

-Hey ça va aller ok?

-Mais...

-Ça va aller. On s'en est toujours sortie non?

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Alors souris et respire ok.

Elle fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé et l'embrassa.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi?

Ca fis sourire Lira.

-La même chose que je ferai si tu n'étais pas là.

Lira l'embrassa sur peu front et repartit s'assoir à sa place comme si de rien n'était.

-J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. (Kisa)

Elle se leva et partit dans sa chambre descendant en maillot. Sans dire un mot Itachi la suivit. Je m'approchais de Lira.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passer pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça?

-*soupir*Je suppose que je peux te le dire... Voilà, tu as remarqué que Kisa et moi on est très proche, hé bien c'est à cause de ce qu'on a vécu dans notre village.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passer?

-Kisa était le souffre-douleur du village à cause de Nambi, tu en sais quelque chose... Ses parents l'ont renié dès qu'ils ont su et elle s'est retrouver détester et abandonner par ceux qu'elle aimait le plus. Un jour alors qu'elle fuyait un villageois en colère, elle tomba sur une cabane... Ma cabane, je vivais dedans depuis que mes parents sont morts, je n'étais pas vraiment aimer au village non plus mais au moins ils toléraient ma présence. Elle entra et me trouva, au début ont eu toutes les deux peur, que ça soit quelqu'un qui nous veuille du mal, mais on a vu que non et on a appris à se connaitre et on a décidé de rester ensemble et de s'entraider. C'est pour ça qu'on est aussi proche. On est tout l'une pour l'autre et la nouveauté représente un danger potentiel, pour les ex-traqués que nous sommes. Elle a peur de perdre à nouveau ce a qui elle s'est attachée, c'est pour ça qu'elle est dans cet état.

Je ne dis rien, essuyait les larmes qui avaient coulé sur mon visage et sortit pour trouver Kisa. Je n'eus pas à courir longtemps, je la retrouvais au niveau de ce ponton qui avait une grande signification pour Sasuke et moi. Je la vis dansant sur l'eau et jouant avec elle, la changeant parfois d'état, je rejoignis Itachi et m'assis à ses côtés. Sa danse reflétait ses sentiments, tantôt en colère et rageuse, tantôt triste et nostalgique. Quand enfin elle s'arrêta, elle nous regarda enfin et nous rejoint. Je me levais immédiatement et partit vers elle. La serrant fort contre moi dès qu'elle fut sur le ponton.

-Pardon. Je te jure, je te promets que tout ira bien.

Elle me serra plus fort.

-Merci Naruto.

Elle défit son étreinte et m'embrassa sur les lèvres, me surprenant et faisant gronder Itachi.

-Détend toi Itachi, je le considère comme mon petit frère.

On se regarda dans les yeux, pour nous qui n'avions pas vraiment eu de famille, ça voulait dire beaucoup et je compris à cet instant le lien qui unissait Lira et Kisa car le même était en train de se former entre elle et moi et ça me fit un bien fou, c'était tellement plus intense que d'être entouré de ses amis, plus profond et indestructible. Itachi vint s'interposer n'aimant définitivement pas notre proximité. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux

-A moi.

-*voix menaçante* Itachi... Ne menace pas Naruto où tu auras affaire à moi.

Il grommela dans sa barbe invisible et Kisa poussa un soupir et se retourna pour l'embrasser, laissant Itachi dans un état second.

-Whoua faut que tu m'apprennes à faire ça. (Naru)

-Rien de plus facile tu repère ce qu'il préfère et l'endroit qui le rend fou et c'est dans la poche.

-Haha t'es génial Kisa.

-Je sais oui.

On rentait tout sourire bras dessus bras dessous. Où on fit Kakashi faire la fameuse technique qui rend tout flagada à Lira. Nous voyant arriver il s'arrêta apparemment à contre cœur en disant à l'oreille de Lira:

-On continuera ce soir.

Sauf que comme il y avait un silence de mort tout le monde avait entendu et Lira devint rouge écarlate et frappa Kakashi en le traitant de pervers.

La soirée se passa super bien et on partit se coucher, se préparant à affronter la journée de demain qui promettais d'être intense.

Lendemain midi

Tout était prêt pour l'arrivée de Sakura qui devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. En effet à peine 5 minutes après, on entendit toquer. Je partis ouvrir et saluait Sakura chaleureusement la tirant à l'intérieur. Kisa se leva dès son arrivée et vint se présenter.

-Bonjour moi c'est Kisa.

-Enchanté moi c'est Sakura, Naruto m'a beaucoup parler de toi.

-En bien j'espère.

-Haha oui, il m'a dit que tu comptais beaucoup pour lui, c'est pour ça que je suis venue aujourd'hui. Naruto et moi on a toujours été très proche alors...

-Oui je comprends. Voici Lira, c'est ma sœur de cœur.

-Salut. (Lira)

-Bonjour. (Sakura)

-Mais viens donc t'assoir avec nous. (Kisa)

Le déjeuner se déroula bien et vers la fin du repas, Kisa se laissa aller dans les bras d'Itachi et ne voyant aucune réaction négative embrassa carrément Itachi et défia Sakura de dire quelque chose mais elle se contenta de sourire et de dire:

-Je le savais.

Je me fis doublement fusiller du regard par les filles.

-Hé c'est pas moi. J'ai rien dit. (Naru)

-Oui il n'a rien dit pour vous deux, j'ai deviné, pareil pour Lira et Kakashi. Ça se voit.

-Donc tu l'as su depuis le début? (Kisa)

-Oui. Ho bien sûr je suppose que c'est secret?

-Oui effectivement. (Kisa)

-Pas de soucis je ne dirai rien si c'est ce que vous voulez.

-Merci. (Kisa)

-Haha de rien.

Elle resta le reste de la journée avec nous puis nous quitta avant diner, rejoignant sa copine qui l'attendais.

-Merci. (Kisa)

-Haha de rien.

Elle resta le reste de la journée avec nous puis nous quitta avant diner, rejoignant sa copine qui l'attendais. Tout c'était passer à merveille et ça rassura vraiment tout le monde et ont pu clairement profiter de ses 3 jours.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : piercing or not? 

_Pdv Kakashi_

C'était le jour où Sasuke devait rentrer et Naruto était exciter comme une puce bondissant et disant à qui voulais bien l'entendre que son Sasuke chéri aller enfin rentrer. Le dit Sasuke rentra en début d'après-midi se faisant direct sauter dessus par Naruto.

-*l'embrasse à en perdre haleine* Sasuke...tu m'as manqué.

Je ne sais pas ce que vit Sasuke mais il devint tout à coup très rouge.

-Na...Naruto tu...

-Je sais. Viens je vais te montrer ta surprise.

Il l'emmena direct dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

-*se racle la gorge*Hum et si on sortait prendre l'air? (Kaka)

-Très bonne idée. (Ita qui court presque vers la sortie)

Sortir dehors était toujours pénible pour Itachi et moi car on ne pouvait pas s'afficher comme on le voulait avec les filles, mais bon après tout on avait choisi et on était bien comme on était alors c'était pas plus mal. On rentra de notre petite balade forcée, découvrant en rentrant Naruto et Sasuke seulement vêtu d'un jean, Sasuke blottis contre Naruto. Bon au moins ils n'étaient pas nus. Kisa rentra et s'installa à côté d'eux, Lira à sa suite, s'installant comme sur les genoux de celle-ci.

-Salut les filles. (Sasuke)

-Ha non il est pas mort, tu vois je te l'avais dit Lira.

-Ha merde j'ai perdu mon pari.

-Fufufu.

-Hey dites si je vous dérange hein (Sasuke)

-Mais non tu nous dérange pas, on rigole un peu c'est tout. (Kisa)

-Ça c'est bien passer ta mission? (Lira)

-Ouais c'était facile.

-Tant mieux...Naruto qu'est-ce que tu as au téton? (Kisa)

-Ho ça? C'est la surprise de Sasuke.

-Et c'est quoi au juste? (Lira)

-Un piercing.

-Ho c'est trop cool! Je peux toucher?

En fait elle n'attendait pas vraiment son accord et appuya doucement dessus. Faisant clairement se tendre Naruto. Elle appuya plus franchement cette fois ci et Naruto ne put se retenir de pousser un gémissement. Elle recommença deux ou trois fois obtenant la même réaction de la part de notre blond.

-Ho mais c'est génial ce truc. (Lira qui continu à torturer Naru)

Et toute la journée ça continua comme ça mettant les nerfs à Sasuke et à moi-même. Je profitais d'un moment où Lira l'avais lâché et l'emmenait dans un coin.

-Où t'as pu te faire ça? (Kaka)

-Au je peux te donner le numéro de la boutique et l'adresse...mais pourquoi cette envie soudaine?

-Je ne supporte plus de la voir comme ça presque sur toi. Il m'en faut un.

-Comme tu veux mais ça va mettre une plombe à cicatriser, moi ça a été vu que j'ai Kyubi mais toi...

-Je m'en fou je m'arrangerai avec Sakura pour qu'elle fasse s'accélérer la guérison.

-Haha j'imagine sa tête quand tu vas lui demander ça. Viens je te fais un plan vite fais.

-Ho et ne dit rien aux autres.

-Ha bon pourquoi?

-Je veux faire un effet de surprise.

-Ok. *big smile*

Naruto me passa tout dans la minute et me dit de dire à la patronne que je venais de sa part. Ni une ni deux, je me jetais sur mon téléphone et composait le numéro.

La patronne apparemment enchantée que je sois recommandé par Naruto me proposa de passer le soir même. J'acceptais de suite et raccrochais, revint dans le salon, attirait Lira à moi et très doucement je l'embrassais, je me retirais et lui dit que je ne serai pas là ce soir car j'avais une audience avec l'hokage mais que je ne devrai pas revenir trop tard. Elle fit une moue boudeuse qui me fit craquer puis hocha la tête et me dit que j'avais pas intérêt à traîner sinon je subirais son courroux. Je promis, l'embrassais de nouveau et partit au rendez-vous. Tout ce passa super bien et je me retrouvais avec un piercing au téton gauche, avec des boules rouges. Je sortis et me dirigeais vers chez Sakura. Dieu merci elle était seule et elle put remédier à mon "problème" en se moquant royalement de moi. Mon égo en pris un coup mais c'était le prix à payer. Je rentais à la maison, pile à l'heure du diner. Retrouvant tout le monde près à passer à table. J'enlaçais Lira par derrière.

-Ta traîné... (Lira)

-Pardon j'ai fait au plus vite. (Kaka)

-Je te pardonne si tu fais un massage

-Haha ça marche. *l'embrasse sur la joue*

On passa à table tranquillement et je proposais qu'on aille tous au bain public demain car il n'y avait jamais personne ce jour-là. Tout le monde était partant et on manga dans la bonne humeur générale. Lira eu son massage et j'eu le droit d'être pardonner.

Le lendemain tout le monde se leva de bonne humeur et se préparât rapidement. Une fois tout le monde paré on partit vers notre lieu de détente. On se retrouva tous dans le bain et je fis chambrer par les garçons pour mon piercing mais ne me laissait pas faire et attrapais Naruto pour le balancer à l'eau, je le rejoignais et me battait un peu avec lui sous le regard blasé des Uchiwa brother's qui c'étaient mis à l'écart pour pas être déranger. Les filles arrivèrent peu après me faisant relâcher ma prise sur Naruto qui en profita pour reprendre l'avantage. Kisa vint vers nous et nous chopa par les oreilles:

-Bon c'est pas bientôt fini vos gamineries? Si vous continuez je me joins à vous et croyez-moi vous allez pas aimer ça.

Tout piteux on s'excusa ne voulant pas finir noyer. C'est là que je vis dans le regard de Kisa qu'elle avait vu le piercing, elle sourit malicieusement et me fit un clin d'œil. Je la remerciais d'un geste de la tête et partit mettre mon plan à exécution. Je me plaçais contre une source qui faisait ruisseler l'eau chaude sur mon corps me faisant pousser des gémissements de bien-être. Ça attira tout de suite l'attention de Lira sur moi, la faisant venir jusqu'à moi, exactement ce que je voulais.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive pourquoi tu gémis comme ça?

-Sa fait trop du bien ça détend complétement les muscles.

Je passais la main sur mon torse et elle en suivis le mouvement.

-Mais t'as un piercing au téton! Depuis quand?

-Depuis hier soir. Je voulais te faire la surprise.

Je vis qu'elle était touchée que j'ai fait ça pour elle et elle m'embrassa aussi chaudement qu'il était possible avec un public à côté. Tout le monde était dans son petit cocon de bien être blotti dans les bras de leurs mecs respectifs. On fit des combats les uns sur les épaules des autres, finissant dans de grande gerbe d'eau. On rentra tous crever passant par le restaurant de ramen préférer de Naruto pour prendre à emporter. On rentra tous à la maison pour manger et on partit ensuite se coucher.


End file.
